


Slave

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M, Troy slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi





	Slave

Naked and on his knees he looked up at the man who had killed Acoetes. He had been in the priest's bed when three men had burst in and had dragged him out. He was roughly pushed to his knees on the cold tile floor, a hard hand on the nape of his neck warning him not to move while their leader slid Acoetes' throat.

The sanctuary was at the far side of Troy and as always when he was ordered to the priest's bed he had drunk too much of the heavy, burgundy wine in an attempt to sedate himself and had slept like the dead afterwards. Only now did he hear the sound of people screaming and see the bloodied sky through the small window on the left side of the room. Troy was burning; its enemy had obviously found a way to get into the city that couldn't be taken.

He didn't care. He hated the city and all it represented and he looked up fearlessly at the man who had slain Acoetes, who had blood in his beard, on his face, blood trickling down his bare legs. *Acoetes' blood; good.*

He thought about the many times he'd had the chance to kill Acoetes himself, but never dared, aware of the horrible retribution he would have to suffer. A slave raising a hand to a priest, a man close to the gods, would die a slow and painful death. If he was to die here, so be it. At least death would come swiftly.

The sword was pointed at his throat, and green eyes, burning bright in a bloodied face, studied him. He cast his eyes down submissively, staring at the legs beneath the short tunic. A large scar drawing a white line over unmarred flesh caught his eyes and he swallowed. The sword moved from his throat and carefully lifted up his chin, forcing him to look up again.

"You do not seem to grieve the priest's death, do you, slave?"

It was not really a question; still he answered it, "No master."

"Why is that?"

"He was a cruel man. I am grateful you killed him, master."

Neither man spoke for a long while, then the sword was taken away from his face and the man spoke to the two warriors still standing there without looking at them.

"Leave! Go find yourself a woman to warm your beds."

As soon as the curtain fell behind their backs, the sword was back at his throat.

"I am Odysseus, King of Ithaca. What is your name, slave?

"They call me Aeteos but my mother called me Viggo, master."

"Viggo? Where do you come from?"

"Some country far to the north. My mother was aboard a ship that was attacked. Everyone was killed except for the young females. She was sold as a slave to a merchant in Troy and nine months later I was born. I was sent here to serve the priests when I was five."

Again the sword was pulled away and Odysseus stepped back, his hand rubbing his bearded chin.

"My men, all Achaean men in fact, will not sleep alone tonight. They have free choice of Troy's women, slaves or not. To reward me for finding a way into the walls of Troy I have been given Hecuba, Priam's wife as a slave and anyone else I would choose. I have a wife and son at home though and I have left them reluctantly, pledging not to lie with another woman, no matter how long it will take me to return to them."

Again Viggo cast down his eyes, a small smile tugging at the sides of his mouth. "I am no woman."

Odysseus stepped up close. "No, you are not," and now, apart from blood and sweat, Viggo could swear he smelled Odysseus' arousal, could almost see the prominent bulge protected by leather, of his sex. On his knees, he shuffled even closer, almost touching a thigh, close enough to slide his tongue against it, close enough to lap at the dried blood of Acoetes.

"Let me serve you, my King."


End file.
